Juntos Para Sempre!
by FranCDZ
Summary: Seiya e Saori finalmente rompem a barreira do medo e se declaram! Mas algumas pessoas tentaram separá-los! O que será que vai acontecer? Leiam e descubram!
1. Chapter 1

Saint Seiya não me pertence! Ele pertence ao Tio Kurumada e só ele (e a Toei) ganham dinheiro com eles! (Droga! ¬¬)

Estou postando minha primeira fic de romance! Ai que emoção! *-* (xD)

Espero que gostem! =)

* * *

Preview: Seiya e Saori finalmente romperam a barreira do medo e se declararam! Mas algumas pessoas tentarão separá-los! O que será que vai acontecer? Leiam e descubram!

Boa leitura! =D

**

* * *

**

**Juntos Para Sempre!**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Acabando com o silêncio!**

Era um lindo dia na Mansão Kido! Saori estava sentada em um banco no jardim de sua casa apenas contemplando as lindas rosas que tanto adorava. Estava muito pensativa naquele dia, mas não eram quais quer tipos de pensamentos! Eram pensamentos sobre um assunto que ela queria tratar com uma pessoa já fazia muito tempo. Mais precisamente desde que ela e essa pessoa tinham treze anos de idade! De repente, seus pensamentos são interrompidos pela presença de alguém.

- Oi Saori! Tá tão pensativa hoje! Algum problema?

- Hã? Ah, oi Seiya! Não, não tem nenhum problema não! Estava apenas admirando as rosas nada mais! – Saori sorri carinhosamente para o amigo.

- Hummm... As rosas são realmente muito bonitas! Principalmente as azuis! Mas a sua carinha é de alguém que estava pensando em algo que não tem nada a ver com as rosas! – Ele olha para ela de um jeito terno. – Será que eu poderia saber o que é?

- Ah não é nada de mais! Coisa minha! – Ela sorri novamente.

- Ah Saori! Sou seu amigo! Me conta! Quem sabe eu posso te ajuda!

Saori o fitou por um curto tempo. É claro que ele poderia ajudar, mas de um jeito que ela não tinha ainda a coragem de revelar a ele. E isso a frustrava muito.

- Não é nada Seiya! Não se preocupe! É bobagem minha! Você não precisa se preocupar com os meus problemas. ^^

- Como assim? Claro que preciso sim! Que espécie de amigo eu seria se não tentasse te ajudar! – Ele se levanta e se ajoelha na frente de Saori que ainda permanecia sentada no banco. – Vamos! Diga logo! O que é que te afliges, heim mocinha! – Seiya sorri divertidamente.

Ela tentou não falar, mas o rapaz era muito insistente! Saori sabia que Seiya perceberia que ela não estava bem e que tentaria saber o porque! Afinal, ele se preocupa mais com ela do que consigo mesmo. O que deixava Saori pensativa. Será que essa preocupação toda seria por que ele a ama do mesmo jeito que ela o ama? Ou seria só pelo fato dele serem amigos mesmo? Saori não sabia!

Depois de alguns minutos pensando ela decidiu falar a ele o que lhe preocupava, mas falaria de um jeito que ele não percebesse os seus reais sentimentos.

- Bom Seiya, é o seguinte! Eu gosto muito de uma pessoa! Na verdade, eu amo essa pessoa, mas não sei se ele sente o mesmo por mim, entende?

Seiya sentiu o coração espremer no peito nesse momento. Quem será a pessoa de sorte da qual Saori ama? Será que seria Julian? Afinal, ele vive em torno dela como urubu em roda da carniça! (N/A: Aff! É tu que ela ama imbecil! Se toca! ¬¬)! Mas logo tirou essa ideia da cabeça! Não pode ser ele! Ela vive dando o fora nele! Não iria aceitar ficar com ele assim, do nada! Ou será que iria? Ele não sabia! E, sinceramente, tinha medo de saber a resposta!

- Bom, então me fala de quem você gosta Saori! Talvez eu possa te ajudar nisso... – Ele sentiu essas palavras pesarem na alma, mas se manteve firme.

- NÃO!Errr... quero dizer... não precisa! – Ela sorri nervosamente. – Eu já desisti de consegui alguma coisa com ele!Afinal, ele deve me ver apenas como uma boa... amiga! Nada mais que isso! – Saori sentiu o peso dessas ultimas palavras lhe pesarem na consciência. Se ele soubesse o quanto lhe doía afirmar isso.

- Como você sabe se nem tentou? Tente! Fale com ele! Vai saber se ele não sente o mesmo por você! Afinal Saori: qual é o homem que em sua sã consciência desprezaria uma mulher linda que nem você!

Após proferir estas ultimas palavras, Seiya colocou a mão na boca com o intuito de demonstrar que falou de mais. Mas agora era muito tarde! Ele já havia dito aquelas palavras. Lentamente ele foi retirando a mão de sua boca e depois sorriu timidamente.

- Você... você acha isso mesmo de mim?

Saori ainda tentava acreditar no que ouvira: o homem que ela amava a achava linda? Meu deus! Isso é a glória!

- Acho o que de você Saori? –

Seiya tentou disfarçar, mas seu olhar o denunciava. Fatalmente Seiya não sabia mentir! Isso é um dom que ele tem desde que se conhece por gente!

- Linda! Você disse que eu sou lindo! Você realmente me acha linda?

Os olhos de Saori brilhavam de expectativa e esperança. Será que ele realmente a achava linda ou lhe dissera isso só para consolá-la! Não que ela não fosse linda! Ela é linda! Até de mais! Mas um de seus cavaleiros, especialmente aquele que ela ama, a ver daquela maneira! Nunca que ela imaginaria isso!

- Ah! Isso! Bom... eu... – Seiya estava um pouco envergonhado. – Errr... eu... – ri um pouco sem graça. – Sim Saori! Eu te acho realmente muito... linda! – Ri sem graça outra vez.

- E... se eu sou linda pra você... também sou... atraente pra você?

Saori fez essa pergunta com um pouco de dificuldade, afinal, não é fácil fazer uma pergunta dessas a um garoto! Principalmente se for o garoto de quem você gosta.

Seiya hesitou um pouco em responder, mas não poderia ficar sem dar a resposta. De um jeito ou de outro ele teria que responder. Não poderia deixar ela na "curiosidade", embora a resposta fosse meio obvia.

- Bem... sim! Você é bem atraente Saori, mas porque está me perguntando isso?

Pronto! Era do que Saori precisava! Se ele a acha linda e atraente quer dizer que ela poderia ter alguma chance com ele! Ou não! Dúvidas! Dúvidas! Malditas dúvidas! Se não arriscasse não acabaria com elas nunca! E foi isso que ela decidiu fazer: arriscar!

Ela se levantou fazendo Seiya se levantar também. Os dois ficaram muito perto um do outro. Tão perto que um poderia sentir a respiração do outro. Ambos se olhavam intensamente. Era agora ou nunca!

De repente, num impulso, ela agarrou a nuca de Seiya e lhe deu um beijo sem prévio aviso pegando o rapaz de surpresa. De início, Seiya ficou surpreso, mas depois correspondeu com gosto ao beijo. Ele entrelaçou os braços na cintura dela e a puxou mais para perto aprofundando o beijo. Ah aquele beijo! Como ele sonhou com o dia em que poderia sentir o gosto daquele beijo. Eram um mar de sensações! Maravilhosas sensações!

Depois de alguns minutos, os dois se separaram em busca de fôlego. Eles se olhavam intensamente. Saori olhava bem nos olhos de Seiya em busca para a resposta de suas dúvidas e Seiya retribuía o olhar em busca de um "porque" para aquele beijo.

- Err... desculpe a pergunta, mas... porque foi mesmo que você me beijou?

Ele não resistiu! Precisava saber! Será que aquele beijo foi por que ela o ama também ou porque ela estava meio "carente"?

- Você não percebeu ainda? Eu fiz isso porque eu... – Saori hesitou um pouco em responder, mas logo respondeu. – Porque eu te amo Seiya! Foi por isso!

Seiya não podia acreditar no que ouviu! Ela o ama! Oh Senhor! Ela o amo! Seu amor é correspondido! Ele mau podia se conter de tanta felicidade! Ele estava tão abismado que mau podia expressar se quer qualquer tipo de expressão!

- Mas pelo visto você só me vê como uma amiga, não é mesmo? – A expressão de Saori se alterou de "esperançosa" para "desiludida". – Me desculpe Seiya! Eu não devia ter feito isso! Esqueça o que eu disse! Com licença.

Saori já ia indo embora, mas Seiya a impediu de ir segurando em seu pulso e depois a puxando e a abraçando bem forte. Saori estremeceu ao sentir a proximidade de ambos.

- Eu também amo você Saori! – Coloca a mão no rosto de Saori – Amo muito!

Saori não sabia o que dizer ou fazer! O sonho dela se realizou! Seiya a ama também! Aquele sem duvida nenhuma era o dia mais feliz da vida dela! Os dois se olharam intensamente por alguns segundos e logo depois começaram um beijo apaixonado e urgente. Como se quisessem recuperar todo o tempo perdido.

Enquanto os dois pombinhos se curtiam no jardim, uma mulher de longos cabelos roxos e olhos verdes os observava da janela de seu quarto. Era Sasha, mãe de Saori. Pela cara dela a imagem dos dois se beijando não foi motivo para comemorar! Muito pelo contrário. Sasha chamou um dos empregados e lhe ordenou que chamasse Saori para que pudessem conversar no escritório.

Enquanto isso, um homem acabará de chegar na Mansão Kido. Ele foi recebido pela própria Sasha que desceu de seu quarto para recebê-lo.

Saori e Seiya interromperam o beijo em busca de fôlego e ficaram se fitando por um longo tempo. De repente, um dos empregados da mansão os interrompeu.

- Senhorita Saori, sua mão deseja falar com a senhorita no escritório. Ela disse que é importante.

- Obrigado Hiei. Diga a ela que já vou indo.

- Sim senhorita. Com licença.

O empregado se retira deixando os dois sozinhos novamente. Saori marca outro horário e outro lugar para que os dois pudessem se encontrar e se curtirem mais um pouco (de preferência que esse mais um pouco dure um dia inteiro! xD) e depois se dirige até o escritório de sua mãe. Enquanto isso, Seiya dirige-se para sua casa pensando em tudo que havia acontecido ali. Parecia que tudo havia sido um sonho, um doce sonho! Mas não foi um sonho! Foi real! E isso o deixava imensamente feliz! De repente ele parou e olho de volta para a mansão por alguns segundos envolto por seus pensamentos. Sorriu e depois seguiu seu caminho até sua mansão que ficava na rua de trás a mansão de Saori.

"Na rua de trás a da casa da Saori? Como assim?" Simples! Após reencontrar sua irmã, Seiya descobriu que sua mãe (que ele não conheceu) havia lhe deixado uma imensa fortuna e uma empresa de nome "Pégasus". Um anos depois, a empresa já havia se tornado uma das maiores sócias da Fundação Graad. Em vias disso, Seiya trocou o nome da empresa para "CDZ". Um ano depois, a empresa se tornou uma das maiores potências do Japão se consagrando assim como "Fundação CDZ"! Hoje ela é a segunda maior Fundação do País (perdendo apenas para a Fundação Graad) e abriu a mais nova academia de Artes Marciais de Tókio: A Academia CDZ, onde Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki administram a academia e dão aula aos alunos, deixando, assim, Apenas a empresa para Seiya e Seika administrarem!

Mas isso é outra história (que eu não vou contar com detalhes porque não tem detalhes! xD)!

Agora, a pergunta é a seguinte: o que será que Sasha quer falar com Saori? Quem era aquele homem que Sasha foi receber na porta da Mansão? Será que Sasha aceitará o relacionamento de Seiya e Saori?

Saibam essas e outras respostas no próximo capítulo de "Juntos Para Sempre!" Até lá! :D

* * *

Bom, espero que tenham gostado deste primeiro capítulo!

Assim que der eu posto o segundo!

Ah, não esqueçam de deixar reviews, viu? xD

Bjos! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Saint Seiya não me pertence! Ele pertence ao Tio Kurumada e só ele (e a Toei) ganham dinheiro com ele (droga ¬¬)!

Buenas gente! Segundo capítulo chegando! Desculpe a demora!

Espero que gostem e boa leitura! o/

* * *

**Juntos Para Sempre!**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Desespero! **

Saori adentrou a sua casa e dirigiu-se até o escritório. Enquanto caminhava, ela não conseguia deixar de pensar no que acabará de acontecer no jardim. A declaração, os beijos, enfim... Tudo! Parecia um sonho! Mas ela sabia que era real! Tão real quanto o significado da palavra "realidade"!

Saori adentrou o escritório e ficou na janela observando o local onde esteve com Seiya. Ela sorri delicadamente enquanto se perde em seus pensamentos. Um delicado aroma de rosas é trazido até ela através do vento. Ela fecha os olhos para sentir melhor aquele perfume do qual lhe traz lembranças de alguns minutos atrás. Saori volta a perder-se em seus pensamentos. De repente, seus pensamentos são interrompidos pela presença de alguém.

- Ola querida! Desculpe-me pela demora! – Era Sasha que havia entrado na sala. Ela senta-se no sofá e convida Saori a fazer o mesmo. – Saori, meu bem, eu tenho uma coisa muito importante para lhe falar, mas antes quero que conheça uma pessoa! – Sasha faz um sinal para uma pessoa que estava do lado de fora da sala. Um homem de longos cabelos loiros, trajando um terno preto adentra o recinto. – Saori este é Setsuna Yamazaki! Ele pediu-me sua mão em casamento e eu o concedi! Vocês estão oficialmente noivos!

Saori estava incrédula com o que acabará de ouvir! Como ela poderia estar noiva de uma pessoa que nem conhecia? E pior! Como ela falaria isso a Seiya? As coisas não iam nada bem!

- É um prazer revela... Atena! – Setsuna a cumprimenta lhe dando um leve beijo em sua mão.

- Como você sabe que sou Atena? – Saori estava estranhando o alto conhecimento de seu futuro marido.

- Bem, vejo que você não está me reconhecendo! Deve ser porque estou com outra aparência! Espere um pouco sim! – Setsuna se afasta de Saori e se transforma em um homem de longos cabelos negros, trajando uma túnica e uma capa preta. – Pronto! Creio que assim está melhor, não acha?

- Você? Não pode ser! – Saori estava incrédula! Ela jamais esperava encontrar aquela pessoa novamente. – O que você quer agora... Ares?

Sim era Ares, o Deus da Guerra! Ele e Atena já haviam se enfrentado antes e agora ele estava de volta, porém com um propósito bem diferente.

- Ora, fico feliz em saber que ainda se lembra de mim! O que eu quero é muito simples Atena: quero ter você como minha esposa e conseguirei isso, pois, afinal, estamos noivos, não é mesmo?

- Não! Nunca! Jamais me casarei com você! – Saori se levantou do sofá em um pulo! Ela jamais aceitaria se casar com alguém como ele. – E tenho certeza que agora que Mamãe sabe quem você é realmente ela não concordará mais com este casamento!

- Sinto em lhe dizer isso meu bem, mas eu já sabia quem ele é realmente! E foi por ele ser um Deus como você que decidi aceitar este casamento! – Sasha falava tudo com a mais perfeita calma e convicção.

- Mamãe como pôde? Sabe muito bem que Ares e eu somos inimigos! E você também sabe que eu amo outra pessoa! – Saori agora tentava fazer com que a Mãe mudasse de ideia.

- Sim, eu sei que você ama outra pessoa! E sei também quem é essa outra pessoa! E é por saber disso que arranjei seu casamento com Ares! Você é uma Deusa Saori e deve se casar com alguém do seu nível, entende?

- Não Mamãe, não entendo! Como a senhora pôde fazer isso comigo? Eu não vou me casar com o Ares! Se um dia eu me casar será com a pessoa que eu amo, ou seja, será apenas com o Seiya! – Saori foi categórica ao dizer essas palavras! E pelo visto não voltaria atrás com sua decisão!

- Ou, por favor, Saori! Ele é apenas um reles cavaleiro de Bronze! Que futuro você poderia ter se casando com ele? Você tem que se casar com o Ares! Ele é que te dará um bom futuro! – Sasha tentava fazer a filha mudar de ideia!

- Não, nunca! Já disse que jamais me casarei com ele! – Saori se vira para Ares. – Ouviu bem Ares? Eu NUNCA me casarei com você! Nunca!

- Veremos se não então! – Ares abre um enorme globo de visualização por onde Saori visualiza Seiya. De repente, Ares lança um raio na direção de Seiya formando em torno do pescoço dele uma espécie de coleira vermelha da qual apenas o Deus e quem mais ele desejar podem ver. – Atena, está vendo aquela coleira vermelha em torno do pescoço do Pégaso? Pois bem! Apenas eu e quem eu desejar podem enxergar aquela coleira! Com um único estalar de dedos eu posso matar ele asfixiado! E se eu fizer isso só eu posso fazer com que ele sobreviva! Agora, o destino dele depende da sua decisão! Ah! E não adianta usar seus poderes de Deusa! Eu sou a única pessoa que pode remover aquela coleira! Sinto muito Atena! Hahahahahaha!

Agora Saori estava, literalmente, de mãos atadas. O que ela faria? Não quer se casar com Ares, mas se não o fizer Seiya morrerá e a ultima coisa que ela deseja é que algo de ruim aconteça com ele.

- O que ouve Atena? Perdeu a fala de repente. Será que eu disse algo de... errado? Huhuhuhuhuhu!

Ares ri sinicamente o que deixa Saori mais sem ação ainda, mas, ao mesmo tempo, a deixa com uma raiva enorme daquele homem! Como ela o odiava! Mas se quiser que Seiya fique bem ela terá que fazer a ultima coisa que faria no universo: casar-se com aquele crápula do Ares.

- Eu me caso com você Ares, mas precisa me prometer que não fará nada a Seiya, certo?

- Claro! Sendo nessas condições... eu prometo que não machucarei ele.

Ares se aproxima de Saori e tenta beijá-la, mas ela vira o rosto para o lado e, em seguida, fica de costas para ele.

- Bom, já que tudo está resolvido, eu vou indo. – Ares dirige-se até a saída. Antes de sair ele vira-se para onde Saori está. – Até logo Atena. Mal posso espera pelo dia de nossa união. Não precisa dizer nada. Sei que está ansiosa também! Hahahahahaha! – Ele vira-se na direção da saída novamente e sai da mansão.

Saori senta-se em uma das poltronas que há no escritório e, colocando as mãos em sua face, começa a chorar. Não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Justo agora que estava indo tudo tão bem, aparece esse crápula para estragar tudo.

- Como direi isso a Seiya? Como? Não quero ficar longe dele, mas se eu não fizer o que Ares quer ele matará o Seiya e eu jamais me perdoaria se isso acontecesse! – Pensava Saori enquanto que mais lágrimas brotavam de seus olhos.

Aquele que tinha tudo para ser o dia mais feliz da vida da jovem Deusa, acabou se tornando o dia mais triste de sua vida...

_Continua..._

* * *

Buenas pessoas!

Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo!

Ah, e não se esqueçam de deixar reviews, hein!

Bjos! o/


End file.
